1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) device and a method of resolving a network address conflict by considering remote access, and more particularly, to a UPnP device and a method of resolving a network address conflict and providing a remote access service from a remote network to a home network even when a conflict occurs between a network prefix of the home network and a network prefix of the remote network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of home networks, an existing personal computer (PC)-centered network environment in the home has expanded into a network environment that includes electronic devices using various lower network technologies. In this regard, there is a necessity to develop a technology that can connect the electronic devices in a unified network system by using the Internet Protocol (IP). Thus, a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) technology has been developed. The UPnP Device Architecture 1.0 standard is based on a distributed and open networking architecture, and allows peer-to-peer networking of each electronic device in a home network, without the need for central administration.
Discovery of a UPnP device according to the UPnP Device Architecture 1.0 standard is based on the distributed and open networking architecture using IP multicast in a home network. However, IP multicast service is not guaranteed over the Internet so it is not possible to control a UPnP device via the Internet by using information obtained from the UPnP device discovery.
Thus, UPnP remote access architecture has been developed to enable a UPnP apparatus or a control point (CP) to operate as if the UPnP apparatus or the CP exists in a same physical network even when the UPnP device or the CP is located away from the home network. The UPnP remote access architecture defines a remote access server (RAS) existing in a home network, and a remote access client (RAC) existing in a remote network.